Need You Now
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo and Nora are desperate for some romance after life with a heartbroken teenager in the house make it impossible for them to be together. How far will they go to make that happen? BoNoraOneShot


**Need You Now- A Short Fan Fiction**

She walked into his office and closed the door as she made her way over to his desk and sat on the edge. He could tell by the look in her eyes that this had to do with the lack of time they had gotten to spend together recently.

Nora: I was hoping you could help me out here sir? See I'm looking for my husband… I used to spend a lot of time with him but lately… maybe I should file a missing person's report.

Bo: Funny you should mention that… I haven't seen much of my wife either.

Nora: So what are we going to do about it huh?

Bo: Well maybe if you weren't so far away then I could think better

She got up off the desk and walked towards the chair. He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap and they started kissing passionately. As he deepened the kiss, she started to unbutton his shirt a little, completely forgetting the world around them. She was just about to pull the shirt off his shoulders when the door opened. Nora let her frustration be known immediately.

Nora: Don't you _ever_ knock?

John: Well excuse me but I wasn't aware that this office was now the equivalent of a bedroom?

Bo: Why don't YOU try having a teenager at home? Kind of puts a damper on the romance if you know what I mean?

Nora: Especially when that teenager has a broken heart and spends all his time at home moping around. I love Matthew… really I do… but he _needs_ to get a life because he's making it impossible for us to get_ any_ alone time.

Bo: Not to mention the fact that it's_ completely_ unhealthy for us _all_. (To John): Is this en emergency?

John: Not really.

Nora: Good… because THIS is.

Bo: And trust me, if we don't get some uninterrupted alone time, we're _all_ going to go insane.

John: It's REALLY been that long?

Bo: It _really_ has. Please… whatever it is, just handle it. I completely trust your judgment.

John: Have fun.

Nora: John?

John: Don't worry Nora. I'll make sure I knock next time.

Bo: _Thank you._

John stepped outside the door and ran into Natalie.

John: Whatever you do, DON'T go in there.

Natalie: Why?

John: Because if Bo and Nora don't get some quality time, this whole department is going to fall apart.

She looked into the blinds and saw them kissing and suddenly got it.

Natalie: It's been that long.

John: Apparently.

Natalie: Then let's get out of here before they tear someone's head off.

John: Too late.

After they walked away, Nora and Bo looked at each other and laughed.

Bo: How long do you think it will take us to get to the palace? Somehow I don't think this is the best place for us to get…

Nora(Cutting him off with a kiss): Five minutes. Lets go.

He helped her up off the chair and led her out the door. Everyone at the police station knew exactly what was happening and laughed to themselves as they watched them walk away hand in hand.

They had been lucky enough to catch the elevator ride alone so they were leaning against the wall kissing passionately. Nora's legs had wrapped around his waist as she lifted herself in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss. When the door opened to their floor, they walked out of the elevator, without breaking contact. They got in front of the door and he was barely able to slip the key in as she kissed him. Throwing it open and kicking it closed with his foot proved to be a challenge but he managed to do it with very little time lost. Once they were inside, he walked them over to the bed and they both collapsed on it, still kissing.

Nora: I need you Bo. I need you now.

Bo: I need you too… more then I ever thought I could. I want you so much. I love you like crazy.

Nora: I want you so bad. I love you so much.

No more words were spoken as they began tearing at each other's clothes as if their life depended on it. After making love, they were lying in each other's arms, completely satisfied.

Nora: Promise me, we'll NEVER wait that long again. I felt like I was going crazy Bo.

Bo: Me too. (He kisses her) We need to make time for each other more often… and not when we're both too tired from the day.

Nora: Is that a yes?

Bo: Yes baby, we will _never_ wait this long again. I promise.

Nora: Good answer.

They both laughed slightly as they leaned in for another kiss.

THE END 


End file.
